


something in you lit up heaven in me

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Stevie Budd, Episode: s05e05 Housewarming, F/F, Spin the Bottle, bisexual alexis rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Patrick's housewarming party takes a strange turn for both Stevie and Alexis when a game of spin the bottle pushes them together in a way they never expected.Set in an AU where Alexis and Ted don't get back together and Stevie doesn't date Amir.
Relationships: Alexis Rose & Twyla Sands, Stevie Budd & David Rose, Stevie Budd & Patrick Brewer, Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	something in you lit up heaven in me

**Author's Note:**

> ahh this is my first Schitt's Creek fic!! I've fallen in love with this show over the past few months and with these two characters in particular. I loved their dynamic throughout the show and wanted to explore an alternate path for them! without any further ado, I hope that you all enjoy this little fic! <3
> 
> (title from the song One Kiss by Dua Lipa and Calvin Harris)

“C’mon, Stevie, just spin the bottle already,” David said impatiently.

Stevie sighed. “Do I really have to?”

“Yes! Let’s just…get this over with.”

“Do we _have_ to play this game? I mean, isn’t something about it just so…high school?” she said, attempting to stall. If she could, Stevie would put off kissing someone in the circle for all eternity. 

“Stevie, babe, that’s kind of like, the whole point,” Alexis said with a hair toss for emphasis.

She glared at the Rose sibling sitting across from her. “Fine. I’ll spin the stupid bottle,” she said, leaning forward to grab it and give it an aggressive push.

The partygoers watched intently as it rotated around the circle, losing a little momentum with each rotation before eventually slowing to a stop. Stevie looked up in the direction that the bottleneck had landed, almost cursing when her gaze settled on the person sitting across from her.

Alexis gasped, her eyes widening in excitement. “Ooo, Stevie!” she squealed.

Stevie looked at her for another moment before awkwardly crawling forward, ignoring David’s snickers as she did so. Alexis batted her eyelashes, practically shimmying towards Stevie and grinning cheekily as she got closer. They each eyed each other for a moment before leaning in to firmly press their lips together for hardly more than a few seconds.

Stevie crawled back across the circle and settled down next to David, him giving her a curious sideways glance. She kept her gaze locked on the ground, hoping that the feeling of the entire circle staring at her would go away soon.

It was Alexis’ turn to spin. She leaned forward and gave the bottle a little flick, clapping excitedly as it made its rotations.

The circle went still after a moment, no one moving or saying anything. Eventually, David nudged Stevie in the side with his shoulder, prompting her to look up.

Alexis was gazing at her expectantly, leaning forward with her hands pressed on her thighs. Stevie gave her a confused look in return, the blonde tipping her head down towards the bottle to explain. 

_"Oh. Shit."_

“You know, Stevie, you can tell me if you rigged it. I would understand,” Alexis said, attempting to tease her.

“Ah ha…” Stevie laughed nervously, feeling her face heat up despite knowing that she had done no such thing.

“Well…c’mere. Or I’ll come over there? Yeah. I’ll come over there,” Alexis said, bending down to crawl across the circle as Stevie had done a minute earlier.

“How are you feeling about having to watch your ex kiss your sister again, David?” Patrick asked, laughing and giving his boyfriend a lopsided grin. 

Alexis stopped moving forward to look back at Patrick and give him an exasperated grunt, Stevie trying not to laugh as David’s face rested into an annoyed smile.

“Not too great, Patrick. Not too great.”

“Really, David? This is way less awkward than the time you walked in on me making out with Jared Leto,” Alexis said. 

“But is it worse than the time I saw you kissing my first boyfriend the same night that he broke up with me?” David said, his tone implying that he was trying to prove a point.

Alexis narrowed her eyes at him, the pair glaring at each other for a moment before saying “no, definitely not,” in unison.

“Anyway…Stevie? Shall we?” Alexis asked. Stevie had almost forgotten why the blonde was leaning over her, face mere inches away from hers.

“Oh, yeah. Of course.”

Stevie expected something like the kiss they had shared a few moments prior. However, Alexis clearly had other plans. She cradled the back of Stevie’s head with both hands and pulled her in close, parting her lips instead of keeping them pursed. Though she’d been caught off guard, Stevie quickly matched Alexis’ movements; her hands flying up to grab the other woman’s arms and her head tilting in the opposite direction. The kiss only lasted for a few moments, but it felt like a small eternity to Stevie.

 _“She’s really good at this…of course she’s good at this, why wouldn’t she be good at this?”_

Alexis was the first to pull away, settling down onto her knees and smiling broadly at Stevie. The brunette's hands slowly trailed down Alexis’ arms, fingertips dancing over the backs of her hands for a moment before she pulled them back into her lap.

“Ooo, Stevie…you’re a really good kisser,” Alexis said, giving her a light jab.

“Um, I would beg to differ,” David said.

Stevie glared at him for a second before turning back to Alexis and smiling awkwardly. “So are you,” she croaked.

“Bet whoever you kiss next won’t be as good as me,” Alexis said in a sing-song tone, emphasizing her point with a ‘boop’ to Stevie’s nose.

“Yeah, I bet they won’t,” Stevie said with a nervous laugh. She waited for Alexis to crawl back across the circle before leaning in to spin the bottle once again. When it settled into place, she looked over at who it was pointing to and gave a disappointed sigh.

“Of course it would land on you,” she grumbled, rolling her eyes at David.

“Of course. Let’s get this over with,” he said, sounding equally annoyed. 

Stevie swore that she caught Alexis glaring at her with an odd amount of jealousy as she leaned in to give David a quick peck. She ended up kissing him a little harder than she had intended to.

\---

“Here’s the three Jell-O shots you requested,” Patrick said.

Stevie turned to see him balancing three of the plastic cups in his hands and gladly took one, quickly slurping up the gelatin within. She crushed the cup in one hand and quickly snatched the other two from him.

He eyed her with a certain curiosity as she went to town on the other two shots, slurping up their contents and crushing them as she had the first. 

“Okay, what’s going on?” he asked once he overcame the shock of how quickly Stevie had consumed the three shots.

“What do you mean what’s going on? I’m at a party, so of course I’m gonna have fun,” Stevie replied defensively.

Patrick gave her a skeptical look. “That’s all it is? You seem…upset about something.”

“What is there to be upset about? I’m…I’m doing great,” Stevie said, moving all of the crushed cups to one hand and using the other to brush her hair behind her ear.

“Mhm, I can tell,” Patrick said, nodding slowly, “You’ve been doing this great since your last kiss with Alexis, right?”

Stevie narrowed her eyes. “What are you implying?”

He shrugged. “Nothing…nothing at all.”

“I just…it’s weird, right? Kissing your best friend’s sister?” she said, deciding that it was a good enough excuse and explanation for her strange feelings.

“Sure, sure.”

“That doesn’t make it seem like you think it's that weird.”

“I mean, maybe it’s a little weird if you kiss her pretty passionately in front of said best friend,” Patrick said, “but it’s not inherently weird on principle.”

Stevie felt her cheeks flush. “I wouldn’t call either of our kisses passionate…”

“I didn’t say that it was,” Patrick said with an overly smug smirk.

She stared off into space, unsure of what to say in her own defense. Patrick used the silence to move forward and clap her on the shoulder.

“Good talk, Stevie,” he said before striding across the room in search of David, leaving her standing alone in the middle of the room. 

\---

Stevie managed to avoid Alexis for the rest of the night, feeling compelled to do so for no particular reason. However, despite her best efforts, she did not manage to keep the events of the night off of her mind.

Had her second kiss with Alexis been, as Patrick had said, pretty passionate? Alexis had pulled her closer and initiated something a little more than a peck. And then…hadn’t Stevie grabbed her by the arms and kissed back with the same intensity? And hadn't she kind of enjoyed it? 

She was mulling over the implications of all of these things while sitting behind the front desk of the motel, having plenty of time to do so on the slow afternoon. However, her postulating was interrupted by the chime of the front door bell.

“Hey, Stevie!” Alexis chirped, sauntering up to the desk. She was wearing a flowy, champagne-colored mini dress with a sheer overlay that was embroidered with sparkling silver stars and a matching star hair clip. It was no more outrageous than any of her other outfits, but Stevie marvelled at it all the same.

“Hi, Alexis,” she said. She couldn’t come up with much more at the moment.

“How are…things? Today?” the blonde asked, leaning her elbows on the front counter.

“Um, just fine. I mean, just fine! Not too many people checking in today,” Stevie said, moving to nervously tuck her hair behind both of her ears.

“Yeah? Cool! Soooo…do you have a minute, then? Just for a little girl-to-girl chat,” Alexis asked, waving her hands around and shifting side to side to emphasize each word in her last statement.

Stevie felt a small flash of panic. “I…yeah. Totally, totally.”

“Okay, cool,” Alexis said, taking a deep breath.

_“I’ve never seen Alexis this nervous. This is going to be bad, isn’t it? Oh my god, what if she wants to talk about last night?! I don’t want to talk about last night! It didn’t mean anything at all and-”_

“So, about last night…”

Stevie was pulled out of her introspective spiral and met Alexis’ unsure gaze.

“What about last night?”

“Um…so, you can tell me if I’m way off base, but did it mean anything? I mean, obviously, it _didn’t_ mean anything, but I just wanted to make sure that it didn’t mean anything to you,” Alexis stammered.

Stevie should have felt relieved. Instead, she felt like she had just been punched in the stomach.

“Yeah, of course. It didn’t mean anything, it was just a dumb game of spin the bottle,” she said.

Alexis should have been happy to receive this confirmation from Stevie. Instead, she visibly deflated.

“Oh! Yeah. Totally. I’m glad we’re on the same page as always,” Alexis said, reaching over the counter to boop Stevie’s nose.

The brunette giggled, unsure exactly why she was doing so. “Yeah, totally! Same page…sisters,” she said, cringing at herself the moment that the words left her mouth.

Alexis laughed a little louder than was probably warranted. “Yup! That’s us! Basically sisters,” she said.

“Uh huh…” Stevie said, once again at a loss for words.

“Well! I’ll let you get back to checking people in and…making reservations and…all of the other cute little stuff you do,” Alexis said, giving her a little wave as she skipped across the room and backed out of the door, not breaking eye contact with Stevie once.

“Alright, bye,” Stevie called after her, weakly waving back.

She wasn’t exactly sure how to process the conversation that she had just had. Unfortunately, she was 100% sure who might be able to.

\---

“So you came down to my store for the first time in a week to ask me for advice? Number one, I’m a little offended that you only seem to come down here when you need something. Number two, you want my advice? Since when has that happened?” David asked.

“Since now, I guess,” Stevie said sheepishly.

“M’kay, that still doesn’t answer my first question,” David said, placing a hand on his hip.

Stevie narrowed her eyes at him. “Just…hear me out for a second, okay? I’m on the verge of realizing that this is a terrible idea and running right out the door,” she said.

David sighed. “Fine. What is it that you need advising on?”

“Okay, so…what would you do if, hypothetically, you kissed someone during a game of spin the bottle. And it was someone that you had never thought about kissing before and it totally didn’t mean anything. But then, you get kind of flustered when they come to talk to you the next day? And when they tell you that the kiss didn’t mean anything, you get a little offended. And when you tell _them_ that it didn’t mean anything, _they_ seem to be a little offended?” 

“First off, easy, I would just kiss them again to figure out if it actually meant something or not. But second, and more importantly, this better not be about my sister,” David replied. Stevie couldn’t quite tell if he was joking or not.

“Uh…it’s not about your sister?”

“You’re a terrible actress,” David said with a small smirk, “and anyway, I already knew something was up. Patrick told me about your little convo last night.”

Stevie couldn’t help but smile back. “Well, it’s just weird that I got so…flustered around her. I’ve never really thought of doing anything with other women until last night. I mean, I experimented a little in college, but that’s all it was. Experimenting.”

“And you think that you might want to experiment some more with Alexis?” David asked, tilting his head to the side.

“I don’t know, maybe! Maybe I don’t want to do anything! I just saw her today and was really nervous for some reason, and I didn’t know why. I’ve never been like that around her before. And…she seemed kind of nervous, too,” Stevie explained.

“Why were you nervous?” 

“I just said that I didn’t know!”

“Alright, well,” David stepped forward to unsurely pat Stevie’s shoulders in a semi-comforting fashion, “calm down. It’s gonna be okay, this doesn’t have to be a big deal.”

“I know, I know. I just…I avoided her all last night for no reason! And then got nervous when I saw her today. And got upset when she said that the kisses didn’t mean anything. And I don’t know what it all means, exactly,” Stevie said.

David stared at her silently for a moment. “Stevie. You’re joking.”

“About what?”

“I hate to say this, but I think that you totally, definitely, 100% have some non-platonic feelings for my sister.”

The room went silent, a small “eugh” from David after his statement being the only noise for several moments. The silence was mercifully ended by the chime of the front door bell, Roland stepping in and waving to the pair before heading towards the cheese fridge. 

“No, that’s…that’s crazy! I would have known for sure by now if I did,” Stevie protested.

“Uh huh. Well, haven’t you two been spending more time together?” David asked.

Stevie shrugged. “Sort of, I guess. We just started taking lunch together around the time she broke up with Ted. And sometimes, we have movie nights when you’re out at Patrick’s…and she took me shopping in Elmdale about a week ago…”

David nodded sagely. “Mhm. And I’ve noticed that you’ve been pretty touchy lately.”

“Touchy? How?” Stevie asked, sounding almost repulsed.

“I mean, both of you moreso than usual. Haven’t you noticed that she’s always trying to sit next to you and put her head on your shoulder and give you pokes or boops or whatever? And Stevie, you actually _let her high five you_ now,” David elaborated.

Stevie didn’t have a defense for that. The list of willing touches she shared with people was small, pretty much limited to an array of platonic gestures with David, professional handshakes with Johnny, and occasionally propping her head up on Patrick’s shoulder. And all of that and more with Alexis.

“Well…maybe we’re just actually friends now,” she said.

“Maybe you are. That’s the part I can’t help you figure out. Only you know for sure if you’re friends or something more than friends,” David said, squeezing her shoulders before letting her go, “Now, I hate to be that person, but it looks like Roland is trying to sample all of the cheeses in our fridge without permission, and I have to go put a stop to that.”

Stevie laughed. “Of course. Go put a stop to that,” she said. David gave her a quick smile and turned to leave, but Stevie reached out and tugged on the sleeve of his sweater before he could go very far.

“Hey, David?”

“Yes, Stevie?”

“Thanks. For like, actually doing your best to help me.”

“Should I be offended that you’re implying that you thought I wouldn’t?” David asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stevie rolled her eyes. “Whatever, I take it back.”

David quickly patted her hand. “You’re welcome. It’s my absolute pleasure to help you bone my sister,” he said before swiftly freeing himself from Stevie’s grasp and darting towards the fridge.

“David!” she shrieked, laughing as he ran behind Roland to snatch a new block of brie right out of his hands.

\---

“What can I get for you, Alexis?” Twyla asked with a cheery smile.

“Um, just like…my usual smoothie is fine,” she replied. She dabbed a few beads of sweat off of her brow bone, hoping it wouldn’t ruin her makeup.

“Been a while since I’ve seen you after a run,” Twyla said, looking over her shoulder as she was preparing the smoothie.

“Yeah! I haven’t been running in a while. I just…needed to clear my head a little.”

Twyla turned around and set the green drink on the counter in front of Alexis. “Is everything okay?”

“Totally! Totally. There’s just like…this weird little thing that happened today, that’s all,” Alexis said.

“Oh, well, I hope it-”

“Twy, can I ask you something?” Alexis asked, fidgeting with the straw in her smoothie.

“Yes, of course.”

“Great! So…have you ever kissed one of your friends? Like, maybe during a game of spin the bottle or something like that?” Alexis asked. She set her elbows on the counter and propped her head up on both of her hands, pushing her glass aside.

“No. One time, one of my second cousins tried to kiss me under the mistletoe at our family Christmas party though!” Twyla said a little too cheerfully.

“Mkay. Well, if you _did_ kiss one of your friends, and you like, didn’t expect to like it? But you kind of really did? What would you do about it?”

Twyla thought for a moment, then shrugged. “I think that I would just talk to them about it. What’s the worst that could happen, right?”

“Sure, sure. But, um…what if this friend was maybe a gender that you’d never dated before? Like, maybe you thought that you could date her if you were more than just a _little_ bi-curious. And you’ve made out with Gigi Hadid on a few spicy little yacht trips around Malta, but you’ve never actually dated...a girl,” Alexis said, growing quieter and more somber as she kept talking.

“I would just trust my gut and see where it took me. Maybe I would figure out that I did want to date girls, or maybe I would figure out that I didn’t. But either way, I think that I would be able to learn something about myself,” Twyla said. She reached across the counter to pat Alexis’ arm. “You’re Alexis Rose. I know that you can handle this,” she added, her gaze darting to the left of the blonde at the last second. 

“Thanks, Twy,” Alexis said before turning around to see what her friend had been looking at. In some strange cosmic coincidence, it was Stevie, standing in the middle of the cafe, looking simultaneously more terrified and more determined than ever.

\---

 _“What am I doing here? Am I even ready to talk to her again? What am I gonna say to her?”_ Stevie frantically thought. She’d come to the cafe on David’s recommendation, him having seen Alexis running by Rose Apothecary on her way to the establishment. However, she was about to bolt right back out the door as all of these questions started swimming around her mind.

“Hey, Stevie!”

Her panicking was interrupting by the sound of a familiar voice to her right. She turned to see a sweaty Alexis sitting at the front counter, smiling and waving at Stevie.

 _“How is she literally glowing right now?”_ Stevie thought, slightly amazed. She slowly walked towards the counter, sliding onto the stool next to Alexis at her prompting.

“Hey, so, babe…” Alexis started, turning to face Stevie.

“I don’t think that our second kiss didn’t mean anything,” Stevie blurted out. Instinctively, she covered her mouth afterwards, shocked at how easily she had said it.

Alexis gave her a small smile, reaching forward to gently pull Stevie’s hands away from her face. “I don’t think so, either.”

“Oh. Cool,” Stevie said, unable to offer much else.

“I just like, didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to freak you out, because I was freaking out. Not a lot, but enough,” Alexis elaborated.

“Same here. I didn’t even want to believe that it was the reason why I was freaking out. I’ve never really been in this position before or thought of you like…that.”

“I’d be lying if I said that I’d never thought of you like that before, but I’m not offended that the same isn’t true for you,” Alexis said, squeezing Stevie’s hands.

“Wait, _really_?!”

Alexis giggled. “Like, I didn’t really think about it? But I always thought that if I ever dated another woman, I’d want you to be that woman.”

Stevie was thoroughly taken aback. “Wow. I…”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything,” Alexis quickly assured her, “but I’m kind of glad that bottle pushed us together. I love this journey for us.”

Stevie grinned, Alexis batting her eyelashes at her in return.

“Well! I’m glad that this convo went more like I hoped our first one would. And that we got things sorted out much faster than David and Patrick did.”

Stevie blushed, looking down at the ground and away from Alexis for a moment. “Yeah, I guess we did,” she paused, “Does that mean that you, uh…want to go on a date? Or something like that?”

“I would love something like that,” Alexis said with a broad smile.

“Maybe we can even go somewhere other than here, maybe to a place in Elmdale,” Stevie suggested quietly, just in case Twyla was listening in.

“Ooo, how fancy,” Alexis said in a jokingly prim accent, “You sure do know how to treat a girl.”

Stevie smiled and squeezed Alexis’ hands back. “I sure hope that I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below! since this is my first Schitt's Creek fic, also feel free to leave any critique you may have on the characterization and such since I'm new to writing these characters.
> 
> I hope you all have a good day, afternoon, or night! <3


End file.
